Winter Dreams
by simplyshelbs16
Summary: A collection of fluffy Christmas one-shots. Welcome to the 25 Days of Halice! I do not own Syfy's Alice (though I wish I did!)
1. Trimming The Tree

"Come on, Hatter, wake up," Alice told him, excitedly. It was December 1st and they were spending their first Christmas together since reuniting months ago. She had only just moved in with him in October and she was excited about being with Hatter for the holidays.

"I'm up, Alice," Hatter chuckled, arms up in surrender. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"We are gonna get our first Christmas tree together," Alice informed him with a smile. She had given him the basic information about the holiday, telling him about the story of the baby Jesus and eventually going into how it's celebrated today. Hatter had thought it was all very fascinating.

"Brilliant," Hatter beamed. He kissed her softly on the lips before getting ready for the day. Alice was already decked out in boots, blue jeans and a soft turquoise cowl neck sweater. She walked out to the kitchen where she left her purse on the counter and slid the long strap over her head. Hatter appeared from their room.

"You ready?" Alice asked him.

"Ready when you are, love," Hatter replied, taking her gloved hand in his.

Alice brought Hatter to one of the nearby tree lots that popped up every year. There was Christmas music playing through the speakers set around the lot. New York still had yet to have their first snowfall of this year's Christmas season and Alice couldn't help but wonder what Hatter would think of it. She had learned that even though it does get cold in Wonderland, they never received snow there.

"How about this one, love," Hatter asked her. The tree in question was around five feet tall and full of branches. It was really the perfect size for their small apartment.

"It's perfect," Alice replied with a smile that lit up her eyes. Hatter loved seeing her like this. The first time he saw her light up like this is when she ran to hug him upon reuniting. It took his breath away. _Or it could've been the fact she knocked the breath out of both of us with that hug_ , Hatter laughed to himself. He paid half for the tree because Alice insisted that they at least split the cost.

* * *

Hatter and Alice got the tree in the apartment safely. Once they placed the tree in the base, Alice swept up the loose pine needles on the floor. The refreshing smell of pine filled the apartment.

"That was fun," Hatter smiled, "What's next?" Alice laughed at his excitement.

"Well, now we decorate it with lights and garland and ornaments," Alice explained to him. "But first, I'm gonna fill the base with water." After the tree was watered, Alice opened up the hall closet to bring out her two boxes of decorations. One was decorations for the tree and the other had decorations for putting up around the apartment.

"What gets put on first?" Hatter asked. Alice untangled the long cord she held in her hands.

"Lights go on first," Alice told him. She plugged them into the outlet near the tree and Hatter watched the multi-colored strand illuminate. Alice handed him the other end of the strand to hold as they both went around the tree, wrapping the lights from the bottom to the top. They almost tripped over one another in the process which caused plenty of laughter. At one point they got themselves tangled in the lights together and had to work to unravel each other from the cord.

Eventually, they were untangled and the tree was lit up. Grabbing the silver garland, Alice handed him one end of it.

"Let's try not to get tangled this time," Alice giggled.

"Oh, but why not? I found it to be quite cozy myself," Hatter teased. Alice felt her cheeks warm up as a blush spread across them.

"You're such a flirt," Alice said with a playful roll of her icy blue eyes.

"Only with you, love," Hatter told her, placing a kiss on her cheek. They managed to get the garland wrapped around without any entanglements, much to Hatter's disappointment. The only things left in the box of tree decorations were ornaments and the tree topper. "So what do we do with the shiny baubles?" Hatter asked her.

"This is the easy part," Alice informed him. "All you do is place the hooks attached to them on the branches." They began adorning the tree with the ornaments, glittering in red, green and gold. They finished decorating with the main set and Alice dug through the more odd ornaments that she had collected since childhood. Among the mini snowflakes and handmade ornaments, a particular one caught her eye.

"Alice? What is it?" Hatter questioned.

"It's an ornament that my parents gave to me when I was eight," Alice explained. "I haven't seen it in forever. I thought I'd lost it." She brought it out of the box, showing it to Hatter. The ornament featured Alice and the Mad Hatter from the animated film, standing on a flat cobblestone base. The blonde Alice is looking on in amazement as the Mad Hatter enjoys half a cup of tea.

"That's quite a special ornament, yea?" Hatter asked in a playful tone.

"It really is," Alice confirmed. "Help me find a spot to hang it?"

"I'd love to," Hatter replied. Together, they hung the ornament in the midst of the sparkling lights.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Happy December 1st! I am proud to kick off this Christmas season with a 25 Days of Halice one shot fic! I will be posting a one shot each day through Christmas! Enjoy!


	2. Mistletoe

"We did a good job on the tree, yea?" Hatter asked.

"Yes we did," Alice smiled. "Wanna decorate the apartment now?"

"Sounds like a plan," Hatter replied. Alice took out two stockings and a lighted garland. She brought them over to the mantle of the fireplace that contained large white candles on the floor of it. After plugging in the lighted garland to make sure it still worked, Hatter helped Alice drape it over the top of the mantle and then hung the stockings on the small hooks attached to it below the garland.

"What do you think?" Alice asked him.

"I think it looks wonderful, love," Hatter replied. "What's the rest of this stuff in this box?" Alice bent down to take some things out of it.

"Well, these are snow globes. You shake them and it makes it look like snow is falling, see?" Alice informed him, shaking one of the globes. They adorned the small white bookshelf set next to their mantle with them. On the top shelf, Alice placed three decorative candles that spelled out the word 'joy' in gold glitter.

"Alice, what's this?" Hatter asked, curiosity lighting up his brown eyes. He held up a decorative plant that had white berries among the leaves and a thin red ribbon tied to the stem.

"I forgot I had this," Alice responded, taking it in her hands. She hung it above the archway that led into the kitchen. Hatter stood next to her, watching her with a questioning look. "This is called mistletoe. It's tradition to kiss when two people are standing beneath it. There are different variations like if someone refused, bad luck would befall them. The other is that after each kiss, a berry has to be plucked from it and once the berries are gone, you can't kiss anymore."

"What a brilliant tradition," Hatter smirked, his dimples showing. "I don't suppose I could steal a kiss now?" He glanced up at the mistletoe above them.

"I guess you could," Alice teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hatter brought her in closer.

"I think your luck has finally changed," Hatter whispered. Alice initiated the kiss first. He gently returned it, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. They let themselves get lost in their embrace for a moment before parting.

"I love you, Hatter," Alice smiled.

"I love you too, Alice," Hatter replied, showing off those dimples Alice loved so much.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This one is on the short side but it's super sweet. I've always loved the idea of Hatter discovering mistletoe!


	3. Christmas Shopping

It was Saturday and Alice really needed to finish her Christmas shopping. She had time to stop at the mall later so she figured that she would ask Hatter if he'd like to come along with her.

"Hatter," Alice called out when she came through the door. She had gotten breakfast with her mom that morning. There was no answer so she figured he might still be sleeping. Upon opening the bedroom door, Alice found Hatter tangled up in garland.

"Alice," Hatter squeaked. "I didn't think you'd be home yet."

"What in the world have you done to yourself," Alice giggled.

"I was trying to surprise ya. I wanted to help decorate a little more," Hatter told her.

"I appreciate the thought, but maybe you could use some help?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Uh, yes! I seem to have gotten myself tangled," Hatter responded.

"Clearly," Alice laughed. She helped unravel the garland from around Hatter and once he was free, they moved the stools from the kitchen counter island and lined the sides of it.

"So, what are your plans for the day, love?" Hatter asked her.

"I need to go Christmas shopping but I figured you'd like to come with me," Alice replied.

"I'd love to! Just give me a moment to get ready," Hatter smiled.

Alice took Hatter to her favorite mall. It was different in that the walkways were outdoors and it felt like a small city once you were in the center area. There were stores surrounding the red brick ground and a tall Christmas tree stood at the center near the fountain area. There were stores surrounding them on the ground level but there was an upper level you could see above that an escalator took you to. It always felt magical here at Christmastime. Large lighted reindeer stood near the tree with wreaths around their necks. There were archways made from fir trees and decorated with shiny ornaments.

"Wow," Hatter remarked. "That's a big Christmas tree."

"Wait until you see the one at Rockefeller Center; it's even bigger," Alice smirked. "Plus, you can go ice skating there too."

"Ice skating? Are you mad?" Hatter inquired.

"As a Hatter," Alice winked.

"Very funny, love," Hatter replied with a roll of his eyes.

Together, they found gifts for Alice's mom, Carol, and their friends. After little consideration, Alice and Hatter decided to even get something for Charlie once they agreed they should send Jack a request to have the old knight here for Christmas. After all, he was family to them. There was a point where Hatter wandered off on his own to find something for Alice. He wasn't sure what to get her, though he heard her tell him countless times that she has all she wants and needs right here with him. It warmed his heart when she told him that but he still wanted to do something special. It was their first Christmas together, after all.

* * *

Alice was talking with one of her students from the dojo when Hatter came back from his own shopping adventure. She saw him walk up beside her.

"Oh, Taylor, this is Hat-David, my boyfriend," Alice introduced.

"David Hatter," he told Taylor, extending his arm for a handshake.

"Taylor Moore, nice to meet you," she replied, shaking his hand.

"Taylor takes my classes at the dojo," Alice explained.

"Ah, well, you are learning from the best then," Hatter complimented.

"He's a keeper, Alice," Taylor told her.

"He really is," Alice agreed.

"It was nice to meet you. See you on Tuesday, Alice," Taylor waved.

"All done?" Alice asked Hatter.

"Yep," Hatter replied, popping the 'p.'

"Come on," Alice laughed, "let's get home."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I really enjoyed writing this one! The mall is inspired by my favorite mall in Virginia from when I used to live there. If you wanna see pictures, they're included in the story on AO3. My username is SimplyShelbs16 on there too. Anddd I used one of my best internet friends' name for the student Alice runs into! She's on here as JillJones123! :D


	4. Eggnog and Cookies

"So, what exactly is eggnog?" Hatter asked as Alice poured each of them a cup.

"It's a holiday drink made from milk, sugar and whipped eggs. Not everyone likes it but I absolutely love it," Alice replied. Hatter took his cup and touched it to Alice's cup.

"To trying new things," Hatter toasted. Alice watched as Hatter took his first sip.

"It's definitely different than what I'm used to but I like it," Hatter told her, taking another sip. The timer on the oven beeped and Alice went over to pull out the sugar cookies she baked. After they cooled, she scooped them up and placed them into a cookie jar. She had enough to bake another dozen and Hatter was helping her scoop the dough onto the cookie sheet.

"You're pretty good at baking for just learning it today," Alice complimented.

"I did learn from you," Hatter smirked as he dabbed some of the batter on Alice's nose.

"Oh is that how it's gonna be," Alice glared playfully. She took a pinch of flour and threw it towards him, sprinkling his hair with it.

"You've done it now," Hatter laughed, grabbing his own bit of flour. Alice started running and quickly became out of breath. He caught her around the waist from behind with his right arm, swinging her to him and scattering the flour into her hair. They were laughing uncontrollably, enjoying the moment. Alice turned herself around to look into Hatter's chocolate eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly, eventually pressing his lips more firmly against hers. Alice ran her fingers through his unkempt hair, flour dusting over both of them.

"We're a mess," Alice laughed.

"Ah, but you are quite a lovely mess, my love," Hatter winked.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up," Alice told him. Once they got the flour and batter off of their hair and faces, they finished balling up the cookies and stuck the last batch in the oven. They both had a cookie from the previous dozen as they cleaned up the counter.

"These are really good," Hatter mumbled, sticking the rest of the cookie in his mouth.

"Thank you," Alice replied with a smile. "You know what we should do now?"

"What?" Hatter asked.

"We should definitely pick a Christmas movie to watch," Alice replied.

"Whichever one you want to see is fine," Hatter told her.

"Well, it depends…are you in the mood for a long movie?" Alice asked him.

"Sounds good," Hatter responded.

"Then we should watch _It's a Wonderful Life_. It's my favorite Christmas movie of all time," Alice suggested.

"If it's your favorite, I definitely want to see it," Hatter exclaimed. The last batch of cookies were taken out of the oven and were put away in the jar once they cooled. Afterwards, Alice put the movie in the DVD player and shut down the lights so that the only glow came from the tree, garland and TV. She snuggled up next to Hatter with her midnight blue fleece blanket decorated with snowflakes. It was exciting for Alice to have Hatter watch this with her for the first time. Hatter seemed to have enjoyed the movie as much as she did every time she watched it. They were both completely enamored with it. Hatter looked at Alice once the movie ended.

"So, you liked it?" Alice asked.

"Loved it! Brilliant story," Hatter exclaimed. "Though, I don't need to make a wish like that to know I have a wonderful life here with you." Alice could feel his words melt her into his arms. Her heart warmed at his statement and she threw her arms around him, kissing him fervently. "I love you, Alice," Hatter whispered in her ear. She continued to kiss him, feeling his smile against her own.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry that this was posted a lot later in the day than normal. I was sick last night and slept most of the day today but I'm feeling much better! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I do not own It's a Wonderful Life, obviously, but it is my favorite Christmas movie of all time! thank you, JillJones123 for your lovely reviews!


	5. Ice Skating and Hot Chocolate

It was a cold evening with a crisp chill in the air. Alice and Hatter were taking a walk through the city, all lit up for the holidays. Their gloved fingers were laced together tightly. Alice was dressed in a long sleeved, light blue cable knit sweater dress paired with her cranberry tights and black slouchy boots. She wore a white, belted trench coat over top and a dark purple, cable knit infinity scarf. Hatter was dressed in jeans, a long sleeved, maroon shirt and a black leather jacket topped off with a grey plaid scarf and a black fedora.

Alice was trying to lead him to Rockefeller Center so they could go ice skating. If she had told him before their walk, he'd probably call her mad again.

"Wow," Hatter remarked as they came across the large, lighted tree.

"I told you the tree at Rockefeller Center was bigger than the one at the mall," Alice smiled. Hatter looked over at her and then took notice of the ice skaters.

"How is that even possible to balance on ice like that," Hatter questioned. Alice gripped his hand more firmly.

"Wanna find out?" Alice asked, hope glimmering in her blue eyes. _She's mad_ , Hatter thought, _but then again, so am I._ He couldn't turn her down after seeing the sparkle in her eyes.

"Of course, love, lead the way," Hatter replied with a dimpled grin. After purchasing general admission tickets and renting their skates, Alice led him on the ice. She seemed to be a natural at it, while he was a bit clumsy, being close to falling several times. "Alice, you're much better at this than me."

"I've also been ice skating every year since I was eight," Alice responded. "You'll get the hang of it. I won't let you fall." Hatter smiled at her. After a few failed attempts, Hatter felt he was getting better at it each time. Alice kept her word and didn't ever let him fall. Eventually, the two of them were able to skate together, hand in hand. Alice turned so she was facing Hatter and took his other hand in hers. She began to skate backwards and helped Hatter along forwards. The first snowfall began and Hatter noticed the icy white flakes covering the ground.

"Is this snow?" Hatter asked her quietly. Alice looked up, her cheeks red from the frigid air and her face glowing with happiness beneath the lights.

"Isn't it amazing," Alice exclaimed. She let out a lighthearted laugh, looking into Hatter's eyes as they skated. The snow began to dust itself through her dark brown hair. She caught him staring at her with an adoring look, completely enamored. "What is it?"

"Being with you, here; this is the true Wonderland," Hatter smiled. Alice moved in closer and Hatter closed the gap between their cool lips. He kissed her sweetly, soft and warm as Alice's lips began to move with his. She tilted her head slightly to deepen their kiss, tangling together like Christmas lights. Their lips parted and Alice leaned her head against his with a smile as wide as the Cheshire's. _Though hers is much prettier_ , Hatter thought.

"I'm really happy you're here," Alice whispered, her breath visible from the cold. Hatter gave her a small smile before kissing her nose, causing her to scrunch it up. He gave a lighthearted chuckle.

"I'm happy to be here, Alice. You make me so very happy," Hatter told her, kissing her lips once more. Alice's heart skipped a beat and the butterflies she felt were going wild. It was definitely feeling warmer to her but then a cold breeze reminded her they were in below freezing weather.

"Wanna get some hot chocolate?" Alice asked him, a chill running up her spine.

"I'd love to," Hatter exclaimed. Alice was singing along to _Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree_ as they waited in the short line. He loved to hear her sing; it warmed his heart. Alice glanced at him with her face lighted up; her silvery voice bringing a smile to his face. Once they obtained their warm beverage topped with marshmallows, they returned their skates and began to walk back home, styrofoam cups in hand.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight," Alice told him, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I did too, love," Hatter replied, lacing his fingers through hers. They finished their drinks by the time they arrived at their apartment. Alice hung up her coat and slid off her boots. Hatter went into their bedroom to change into pajamas and when he emerged into the living room, he discovered Alice curled up and fast asleep. A small smile appeared on his face before he slowly picked her up into his arms and gently laid her down, covering her up with the blankets on their bed. He kissed her forehead and turned off the light, slipping into bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This chapter has been my favorite to write so far! The image of Alice and Hatter ice skating is actually what inspired me to write these one shots! Thanks so much to everyone who left me such lovely reviews: JillJones123, Rose and ichyabbygirl2345!


	6. Sick Day Part 1

"Achoo!"

Alice woke up to a sick Hatter. She kissed his forehead to check his temperature.

"You feel a little warm," Alice commented. "You're staying home today, no arguments."

"No arguments here," Hatter muttered.

"It's probably because of the weather considering you've never gotten snow in Wonderland," Alice remarked. "How's your throat?"

"A bit sore but it's nothin' to worry about," Hatter replied. Alice got up, clad in her pajamas, to go to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," she told him. Moments later, she came back with chicken noodle soup, motioning for Hatter to sit up. Alice propped his pillows so that he could sit back.

"Thank you, love," Hatter said, his voice hoarse from congestion. _Even when he's sick, he sounds adorable_ , Alice thought.

"Is there anything else you need? Oh, I've got cold medicine but it makes you sleepy," Alice rambled frantically.

"Alice, calm down, love. It's not like I haven't been sick before," Hatter laughed weakly.

"Sorry, I just get so worried sometimes," Alice responded.

"No need to apologize," Hatter replied. He finished his soup and placed the bowl on the nightstand next to his porkpie hat. Alice snuggled up to him and began to trace patterns on the back of his hand. "You'll get sick too if you keep this up," Hatter mumbled, sleepily.

"I'll be fine," Alice whispered. "Just get some sleep." Alice was slowly putting him to sleep with the soft feel of her index finger gliding across his hand. The last thing Hatter could make out of her tracing was the phrase, _I love you_ , before falling asleep.

* * *

Hatter woke a couple of hours later to find that Alice had also fallen asleep, her head lying against his chest. He was feeling much better but he didn't want to get up and wake her from a peaceful sleep. He ran his fingers gently through her hair, hugging her a bit tighter. It was only a few minutes later when Alice's eyes fluttered awake.

"Sleep well?" Hatter asked.

"Yea," Alice smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to you, love," Hatter answered softly. He pressed a light kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the short chapter today! It's short & sweet! Thanks to my lovely reviewers! Y'all are the best!


	7. All I Want For Christmas Is You

"Oh no," Alice laughed lightheartedly as the walls of the gingerbread house began sliding apart. Hatter was desperately trying to keep them together but they collapsed for the second time.

"This is impossible," Hatter chuckled, icing covering his fingers.

"I don't remember this being so hard," Alice commented with a shake of her head. "Okay, keep holding the walls together and I'll try to get the roof on. We may have to hold it together until the icing dries but it's the only way it'll work." Hatter nodded and they quickly went to work. It finally stayed together after holding the pieces for five minutes. They moved on to decorating it with the icing, which they got absolutely everywhere.

"This is quite possibly the messiest thing I've ever done," Hatter remarked with a smile.

"But it is fun," Alice replied. Hatter looked up at her and started to laugh. "What? What is it?"

"You've got icing on your nose," Hatter responded. Alice laughed with him and he wiped the icing away with his finger and licked it off. "Mmm, tasty." Rolling her eyes, Alice grabbed the gumdrops and peppermints they would be decorating the gingerbread house with. They began placing them on the house, fingers sticky with white icing.

"Finally finished," Alice exclaimed.

"It looks nice, yea," Hatter remarked.

"It looks very nice," Alice replied. Christmas music was still playing through the radio and a familiar tune began. Hatter helped Alice clean up. She was singing along with the song, eventually stopping Hatter from what he was doing to put her arms around him. "I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you," Alice serenaded him with a bright smile. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before twirling away to clean up some more.

"You're beautiful, love," Hatter whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. He dragged her away from the counter and twirled her around. She came back to him, placing her left hand on his shoulder and connecting her right hand with his left. He placed his right hand on her waist and they danced together until the song was finished.

"Thanks for the dance," Alice giggled. "You're pretty light on your feet."

"As are you," Hatter smiled.

"Mom always told me those dance lessons I took as a little girl would pay off," Alice laughed. Hatter gave her a dimpled grin before they went back to the task at hand: cleaning up their mess.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I absolutely loved writing this one! It may seem a bit OOC for Alice but I just really loved it lol! Thank you so much for your kind review, Midnight. It really made my week! :) (I don't own the amazing song that is All I Want For Christmas Is You)


	8. I've Got My Love To Keep Me Warm

The brittle winter air turned Alice's cheeks pink. Every now and then, a small breeze would work its way up her spine with chills. She had her gloved hand in Hatter's as they walked through the streets of New York. They were out to see everyone's light displays. It was Hatter's idea to do this after Alice had so kindly helped him decorate the tea shop for Christmas.

Snow covered the sidewalks. With each step they took, there was a crisp crunching sound. They would stop here and there to admire the displays. Hatter loved the way the lights lit up Alice's face under their glow. She would look up at him and smile brightly, her eyes shining in the night. _That's the most beautiful sight in the world_ , Hatter thought.

Alice was enjoying their evening stroll through the city. She always loved spending quality time with Hatter. Plus, she always learned something new about him, like the kinds of things he loves to do in her world. Her toes were frozen but her heart was warm from the way he would look at her with those big brown eyes of his. There were flurries of snow drifting through the cool air, melting upon contact with her skin.

They passed by Hatter's tea shop, the windows decorated with fake snow and lighted garland. Hatter smiled at her, making her heart flutter. They would run into friends on the street every once in a while, stopping to talk for a couple of minutes before going on their way.

"I have an idea," Alice announced.

"I'm listening," Hatter told her.

"We should go down to Central Park. I've no idea why I never thought of it before, but there's a statue that you should see," Alice explained excitedly. Hatter let her lead him to the park, her hand gripping his tightly. When they arrived, she walked him over to the statue, the snow falling much harder than before.

"Wait, is this," Hatter paused.

"Yep; The Alice in Wonderland statue," Alice confirmed. "Complete with Alice, The Cheshire Cat, The White Rabbit and The Mad Hatter." Alice winked at him. The statue was beginning to get covered by the new fallen snow.

"It's brilliant," Hatter grinned.

"I thought you'd like it," Alice replied with a smile. She looked around at all of the snow falling down around them. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"So beautiful," Hatter spoke softly, looking over at her. Alice realized he wasn't talking about the snow. In that moment, he took her in his arms, planting a soft kiss to her cool lips.

"How did I get so lucky?" Alice asked quietly.

"I'm the lucky one," Hatter whispered before kissing her again, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Their lips parted and he twirled her around. Alice's hair was flying out from behind as she spun, the snow scattering through it. She laughed lightheartedly, her face glowing with immense happiness. Grasping the lapels of Hatter's leather jacket, Alice kissed him firmly and passionately until they were both out of breath.

"I'm so in love with you," Alice admitted, strong emotions displayed on her face. She fell hard and fast for her Hatter and she wouldn't have it any other way. "Normally, I'd be scared but I trust you completely," Alice paused to sprinkle small kisses against his cheek, "with my life and my heart." She planted a soft, warm kiss against his neck, causing him to shiver. Hatter picked her up and twirled her around, laughing with her. He set her down and hugged her tightly.

"I have loved every second I've been falling in love with you, Alice," Hatter whispered in her ear. She took his hand in hers and they walked home together in the pure bliss that always seemed to surround them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** First of all, this chapter was so fun and I'm very proud of it. Secondly, this chapter and fanfic is inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song, Winter Dreams. Thirdly: yes, Alice and Hatter have said I love you to each other before BUT loving someone and being IN love with someone is totally different. I wanted to write something very raw and emotional and new for Alice in this chapter. I think I did a very good job setting the scene and everything. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think!


	9. Winter Wonderland

It was a cold Friday when Alice decided to help out around the tea shop. She had encouraged Hatter to put hot chocolate on the menu. Alice was in charge of making the hot chocolates while Hatter prepared the tea orders. When the morning rush slowed down, Alice made a cup for her and Hatter and topped it with whipped cream and sprinkled with cinnamon.

"You make the best hot chocolate," Hatter declared.

` "Why, thank you," Alice replied, taking a sip of hers. They worked through the lunch rush, time going by quickly. However, they didn't expect a visit from old friends. Two familiar bright blonde heads made their way to the counter.

"Well, it definitely seems you've settled just fine, Hatter," Jack remarked.

"Your heinous," Hatter rolled his eyes. Alice smacked his arm lightly, stifling her laughter.

"What can I get you?" Alice asked.

"Two hot chocolates please," Duchess responded. "I've never had one before but Jack tells me they're delicious." Alice whipped up two cups and handed them to Duchess as Jack payed Hatter.

"Thank you," Jack told them. "So how are you adapting to this world?" Jack spoke in a hushed tone.

"Just fine, if you must know," Hatter replied.

"He's adapted wonderfully. We're spending our first holiday season together and we couldn't be happier," Alice smiled. Jack nodded with approval. Diffusing the tension, Duchess spoke up.

"Well, it's a lovely shop you have here and the weather is absolutely freezing but it's beautiful," Duchess commented with a small smile. "By the way, I am sorry about how we first met. I do hope we can be friends."

"It's alright, thank you. I understand you were just doing what you had to do," Alice responded.

"Well, don't hesitate to visit or let us know if the two of you need anything," Jack told them.

"Actually—," Alice began.

"We were wondering if we could have Charlie over for Christmas," Hatter finished.

"Consider it done," Jack exclaimed. "He'll be most happy to see you both."

"Hope to see you again," Duchess waved as Jack led her out of the shop.

"Well, that was strange," Alice remarked.

"No kiddin'," Hatter agreed.

* * *

The rest of the work day passed quickly and soon enough, Alice and Hatter were home. They were cooking dinner together, having a fun time doing it. Christmas music was playing and Hatter was flipping pancakes. They had decided on having breakfast for dinner. Alice was scrambling eggs and humming along to the music. It soon turned into singing when _Winter Wonderland_ played.

"Sleigh bells ring, are ya listenin'? In the lane, snow is glistenin'. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight; walkin' in a winter wonderland," Alice sang. Hatter's warm chocolate eyes held curiosity in them.

"There's a Christmas song about Wonderland?" he questioned.

"Um, not exactly," Alice laughed musically. "We call it a winter wonderland when the snow covers the ground and the Christmas lights shine off of it, making it sparkle. Kind of like when we went to the park that night. Everything was just, I don't know, magical."

"That's a nice sentiment," Hatter remarked. "I like it."

"Would it be weird if I told you it was my favorite Christmas song to sing when I was little," Alice mused.

"No, not weird at all, love. You're definitely Alice of Legend," Hatter grinned, dimples showing.

"I'm accepting that title a lot more now," Alice smiled.

"Well, you are legendary if I do say so myself," Hatter winked. They sat down to eat together, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Probably not my best chapter but I thought it'd be funny to see Hatter's reaction to our world having a song called Winter Wonderland!


	10. Yule Ball

Alice had just arrived at the dojo on a cold Tuesday morning. She noticed the other instructors gathered around the bulletin board that was always covered in flyers for different events.

"What's new?" Alice asked her co-worker, Jenny.

"There's gonna be a Harry Potter Yule Ball at the Edison Ballroom this weekend," Jenny exclaimed.

"Really? That sounds like a lot of fun! I love Harry Potter," Alice smiled. "Hat—David does too, actually." She was forming an idea in her head.

"You two should go," Jenny told her. "I could just imagine how much fun you'd have. Music, dancing, food and a magical Christmas atmosphere! I'd love to have a date to it! Maybe I should ask Matt."

"You've got a point," Alice laughed. "I'll ask him to the ball." Alice paused. "I never thought I'd say something like that."

* * *

Hatter was serving customers during the morning rush. People always flocked to his shop for a nice warm beverage on their way to work.

"Excuse me, are you the owner?" a woman in her early 30's asked.

"Yes, I am. What can I get ya?" Hatter said.

"I'd love a cup of hot chocolate, please, to go," the woman responded. "I was also wondering if I could hang this flyer in the shop." Hatter paused to read it over. Apparently there was gonna be a Yule Ball this weekend. _Just like those wizarding books Alice lent me_ , Hatter thought.

"Of course! It sounds delightful," Hatter exclaimed. "Just grab a pin here and post it on the board over there." The woman thanked him and did as he said while he made her order.

"Lovely shop you've got here," she told him.

"Thanks! Would you like whipped cream and cinnamon?" Hatter asked her.

"Yes, please," she replied.

"Here ya go, miss," Hatter handed her the to-go cup as she handed him the money. "Have a nice day!"

"You too," she waved. _I'm definitely gonna ask Alice to this Yule Ball_ , Hatter decided.

* * *

Later that day, Alice came home to find paper snowflakes covering the counter. There was a small card sitting in the middle of the craft wonderland. She picked it up to read the contents.

 _Alice, my love, could I escort you to the Yule Ball?_

She smiled when she turned around to see Hatter walk into the living room.

"Well?" He asked nervously.

"I'd love to," Alice told him, giving him a bright smile. "I was gonna ask you but you beat me to it."

"It would seem that way," Hatter laughed.

"You got pretty crafty with the scissors today, didn't you?" Alice teased.

"I may have gotten a bit carried away," Hatter admitted with a smirk. Alice couldn't wait for the weekend.

* * *

The next day, Alice went over to see her mom and spend some time together.

"So, what's new with you?" Carol asked.

"How do you know there's something new?" Alice wondered.

"I know because you're glowing about something that's made you happy," Carol replied, "and also because I'm your mother." Alice laughed.

"Well, Hatter and I have a date this weekend where we get to actually dress up all formal," Alice divulged excitedly.

"That is new," Carol responded. "Where's he taking you?"

"To the Harry Potter Yule Ball at the Edison Ballroom," Alice replied.

"Oh, on 47th street? That sounds like fun," Carol told her. "David is such a wonderful young man. Granted, I was in for a shock when he came by that day but I love how happy he makes you." They both laughed remembering the look on Carol's face.

"He's definitely one of a kind," Alice agreed.

* * *

Friday night rolled around and Alice was getting ready for the ball at her mom's apartment. Hatter was coming by to pick her up soon. She curled her dark hair and pinned the sides back with a silver barrette, studded with rhinestones. A couple of shorter curled pieces of hair were left out to frame her face. Alice wore a light blue chiffon gown with a sweetheart neckline. It laced up in the back like a corset and had a silver-white ribbon below the bodice that wrapped around.

Hatter was welcomed inside when Carol answered the door.

"Alice," Carol called out. "David's here, sweetheart." Appearing from inside her old bedroom, Alice smiled at Hatter who looked very handsome in his black suit and icy blue tie, topped with a black fedora.

"You look so beautiful, love," Hatter told her, kissing the back of her hand. Alice blushed letting out a small laugh.

"Don't look so bad, yourself," Alice said sweetly. A flash of light distracted them from each other to find Carol taking pictures. "We should probably get out of here before my mom blinds us."

"Oh, come on, you should have pictures of this," Carol insisted. "Just give a nice smile and you can get on your way." Alice and Hatter complied and the photo was taken.

* * *

When they arrived, Hatter and Alice walked inside of the beautifully decorated ballroom. There were twinkling white lights hung from the ceiling and the overall lighting was a mix of purple and royal blue. There was a stage where the musicians were playing and tables to sit at for eating. Some people were dancing and others were socializing. It wasn't long before Hatter led Alice to the dance floor. She recognized the music being played, as it was the waltz from the movie.

Hatter was surprisingly light on his feet, though Alice told herself she shouldn't be surprised. He picked her up and twirled her around like she was light as a feather. When the music slowed down, Hatter brought her in close. Alice wrapped her arms around him, hugging herself to his form. Just before the song ended, Alice lifted her head to look into those warm brown eyes she loved so much. Without any hesitation, Hatter leaned in to give her a soft, slow kiss that warmed them both and caused Alice's toes to curl.

"You have no idea how happy you make me," Alice whispered in his ear. Hatter grinned at this, feeling so lucky to have Alice in his arms. She kissed him quickly, feeling his warm smiling lips on hers.

"If it's as happy as you make me, I think I have an idea," Hatter told her. They eventually ate later but ended up dancing the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope this chapter was fun for y'all! I was trying to think of something unique for them to do and inspiration struck when I found out about Barnes and Noble throwing a Yule Ball. I do have a headcanon that Alice and Hatter both love Harry Potter lol. I obviously don't own Harry Potter either :p thanks so much for the lovely reviews! If you'd like to see a visual of the ballroom, I have this fic posted on my AO3 account as well under the same username.


	11. Hat Tricks

Alice was with Hatter outside of the tea shop. They had just arrived for the day. A man down the street stood by a Salvation Army donation bucket, ringing his bell.

"What's he doing that for?" Hatter questioned.

"He's there to gather donations for the Salvation Army. They're a charity that helps all different kinds of things. They use the donations to help veterans, the elderly, the hungry & homeless," Alice explained.

"Not a lot of people seem to be wantin' to help," Hatter pointed out as several people walked by.

"Sometimes people can't afford to help but others just don't even when they can. It's kind of sad, really," Alice responded.

"That's kind of like if nobody wanted to help those of us in Wonderland who didn't want to be a part of the old queen's rule," Hatter realized.

"Yea, I guess so. I never thought of it like that," Alice told him.

"We've got time before we have to open, come on," Hatter said, taking Alice's hand. She followed him down to the man accepting donations. They both gave twenty dollars.

"Thank you very much," the man told them.

"Of course, it's the least we could do," Hatter replied as Alice nodded to agree. "I wonder."

"What are you thinking now?" Alice asked him. _Who knows what crazy idea he has now_ , Alice laughed to herself. Hatter started performing his various hat tricks, which undoubtedly gained people's attention. A small crowd began to gather and the man standing by the donation bucket was quite amused as well. As he finished the small show he put on, several people in the crowd made donations.

"That's some talent you've got there," the man complimented. "Thanks for the help. It's much appreciated."

"Not a problem, mate," Hatter replied. "I'm happy to help!"

"Have a Merry Christmas," the man exclaimed, "and you too, miss. You've got yourself a keeper there."

"Oh, I know I do," Alice smiled, lacing her fingers with Hatter's. "You have a Merry Christmas too!" The two of them walked back over to the tea shop to get ready for the day ahead of them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Super short but it's a feel-good one shot. I've always thought of Hatter as a charitable guy especially after the scene in the mini-series where he's telling Alice about the people hiding out in the Great Library. I hope y'all enjoyed this one!


	12. Snowball Fight

Alice and Hatter were at the park together and there were children throwing snowballs at each other. They both made it a point to stay out of the range of fire. Hatter was observing how the children formed the snowballs but couldn't quite grasp it. He couldn't understand how the soft snow could stick together without dissolving.

"So, my mom is throwing her annual Christmas party the night before Christmas Eve. You can come with me, but it's okay if you don't want to," Alice informed him.

"Are ya kiddin'? I'd love to come," Hatter replied. They walked through the park, enjoying the winter weather. The moment Alice had her back turned, Hatter made his first successful snowball and threw it at her back. Feeling the impact of the snow, Alice turned around with her mouth agape.

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be?" Alice questioned. She quickly formed a snowball of her own and threw it towards Hatter, knocking his hat off of his head.

"Oi," Hatter exclaimed. It quickly escalated into a playful snowball fight between them. After a few minutes, Alice formed an idea.

"Okay," Alice shouted, "I surrender."

"Then that means you've lost, love," Hatter teased. She pulled him in for a hug to warm them up. Alice wrapped her right arm around him. As soon as his field of vision was just over her shoulder, she raised her left arm, snowball in hand, and plopped it on top of his head. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that one, Alice."

"Am I, now? I believe I won," Alice challenged.

"Now, that's not fair. You know I can't resist a hug from you," Hatter told her. "At least kiss me for the trouble you've caused." His eyes looked like a sad puppy but he soon gave her a wink and his sweet dimpled grin. Alice kissed him softly, allowing her lips to linger on his until Hatter continued to kiss her. Their noses were red and their toes were frozen but the warmth of the kiss made up for all of that.

"Why don't we go home and warm up?" Alice suggested.

"It's like you read my mind, love," Hatter replied, taking her hand in his.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another one that's short and sweet but I hope y'all enjoyed it! :)


	13. Sick Day Part 2

Hatter was up and making breakfast for Alice who was still sleeping. He knew just how she liked her eggs (scrambled) and had bacon sizzling on the other frying pan. The waffles had already been made, waiting to be covered in syrup just the way Alice eats them. Hatter was humming a Christmas song that had gotten itself stuck in his head. The moment he put the bacon and eggs on the plate next to the waffles, Alice shuffled out of their bedroom, clad in her pajamas.

"Good mornin', love, I made ya breakfast," Hatter exclaimed, sliding the plate of food to where she sat at the counter.

"Thank you, Hat—achoo! Ugh," Alice groaned.

"You sound like you're sick. I'll call Ruby at the shop and let her know she'll have to be manager without me today," Hatter told her, taking his cellphone out.

"You don't have to do that," Alice insisted. "I'll be fine." Hatter felt her forehead.

"You have a fever, I'm calling," Hatter argued.

"Hatter," Alice muttered, taking his hand in hers. His determined face softened up. Alice could make him melt into a puddle.

"I like taking care of you," Hatter said softly. Alice's eyes welled up. She said nothing more but the tight hug she gave him said it all. He held her for another moment before kissing her temple and calling his co-manager at the shop. Alice ate her breakfast happily though she felt terrible with the invisible weight on her sinuses. She had eaten all of her eggs by the time Hatter ended the call.

"This is really good, thank you," Alice told him. "Sorry for being so difficult. I'm just used to taking care of myself." Hatter tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"S'alright, Alice. It's my turn to take of you," Hatter spoke quietly. She gave him a small smile and went back to eating. When she finished, Hatter washed her plate and laid it on the dish rack. He took Alice by surprise when he gently lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and laid her down on their bed. Hatter started to cover her up when Alice spoke.

"Will you stay with me?" Alice asked in a whisper. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke any louder.

"Yes, 'course I will," Hatter replied, tucking her in. He laid on his back next to her curled up form. Alice inched herself closer until she could rest her head on his chest. She loved listening to his heartbeat; it calmed her. Hatter gently ran his fingers through her hair, which he knew was a surefire way of getting her to sleep. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder. He began murmuring a song that both he and Alice loved. It was rare for Hatter to sing to her, so she cherished the moment, drinking it up in her memory. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Hatter's words: _Sleep well, my love_.

* * *

Alice woke from her fever finally breaking a couple of hours later. Hatter's arms were wrapped around her torso. His usual scent of tea spices, leather and a tinge of natural musk enveloped her. She could breathe through her nose again and the sinus pressure disappeared. Tilting her head up, she saw Hatter had fallen asleep as well. Alice placed a small, soft kiss against the warmth of his neck. He stirred a bit, eventually opening his eyes.

"Hey," Hatter spoke softly, "look who's feelin' better."

"Thanks to you," Alice smiled.

"It was nothin'. I'll always take care of ya, love," Hatter responded. No words were spoken, though they both knew the truth of each other's hearts. Their hearts beat for one another; no one else.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Andddd Alice's sick day has been written lol. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! I'm proud of my wording in it haha! Thanks to my lovely reviewers and readers!


	14. A Day at the Tea Shop

It was a busy morning at the tea shop and Hatter was singing along to the Christmas songs that played over the radio. Alice was also singing while she made a customer's cup of hot chocolate. Holiday spirit filled the air, as Alice and Hatter's good moods always brightened up the customers' day. They were standing side by side, both preparing orders. They kept playfully bumping into each other, joking that they don't have enough space.

"You ever notice that it's busier when we're both here?" Alice asked him as they brought the drinks to their customers.

"That's because you two are just the cutest couple," the woman Alice served piped up. "I mean, he's usually in a good mood but when you're together, it's like you've brightened his day even more. The extra joyful atmosphere draws more customers in and brings back those of us who enjoy seeing the two of you work together."

"She does brighten my day a lot," Hatter commented with a smirk. Alice smiled at him.

"Well, thank you," Alice told her.

"Oh, of course, thanks for the drink. I must get going," the woman responded.

"Have a nice day," Alice and Hatter told the customer simultaneously before bursting into laughter.

"Jinx, you owe me a cup of chai tea," Alice winked.

"Oh, alright," Hatter muttered, rolling his eyes jokingly.

* * *

The day passed by rather quickly and it was near time for closing. Only a handful of customers remained seated. By then, Alice and Hatter were quite literally belting out _Baby It's Cold Outside_. They were adding a bit more decorations like lining the counter with lighted garland and placing a tabletop Christmas tree that they decorated near the register. Hatter spun her around and danced with her all the way to the door of the shop to hang mistletoe. Alice was laughing lightheartedly when Hatter placed a quick kiss against her smiling lips. They were underneath the mistletoe after all.

When the song ended, the last remaining customers clapped and cheered, causing Alice's cheeks to flush. Hatter being Hatter, took a bow and kissed the back of her hand. The shop was definitely full of happiness that day. The customers left and, together, Alice and Hatter closed up for the evening. Getting ready to brave the chilly weather, Alice wrapped her purple scarf around her neck and slipped her gloves on. She had a steaming styrofoam cup of hot chocolate gripped in her right hand.

Hatter locked up the shop and took Alice's left hand in his right. Before going home, they made a stop down the street to see the man at the Salvation Army donation bucket.

"Hey you two," the man greeted them.

"Hey there," Alice replied. "We thought we'd bring you a cup of hot chocolate."

"You didn't have to," the man insisted.

"We wanted to," Hatter chimed in. "It's on the house." Alice handed the cup over to the man.

"Well, thank you very much. There should be more people like you two in this world," he told them. "Have a good night!"

"Thanks, you too," Alice exclaimed. She and Hatter made their way back to the apartment, hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I thought this would be a cheery little one shot. It wasn't planned to bring back the donation guy but I thought it'd be totally sweet for them to do that, considering I'd probably do the same. Let me know your thoughts! :)


	15. Wrapping Gifts and A Pizza Date

Wrapping paper, ribbons, scissors and tape were scattered on the living room floor. Alice had just finished wrapping Hatter's gift. It wasn't long after when Hatter strolled through the door.

"Having trouble?" he asked, seeing Alice fight with the wrapping paper.

"A bit," Alice laughed. "Think you could hold this down for a moment?"

"I sure can," Hatter replied, walking over to where she sat. Alice placed tape on the slightly overlapping paper. She finished the wrapping herself, having Hatter hand her pieces of tape as she went.

"There," Alice sighed, "mom's present is wrapped. Wanna help me wrap Charlie's?"

"I'd be delighted," Hatter smiled. It was a gift Alice and Hatter came up with together. Knowing Charlie, he'd love it. After a few minutes and one mishap of Hatter getting tangled up in ribbon, everything was wrapped. Alice had taught him how to do it and he would be able to wrap her present when she's not around. She curled some more ribbon and tied them around the rest of the gifts.

"Thanks for your help," Alice told him.

"Of course, love. Thanks for teachin' me," Hatter responded. Alice checked the time on her phone.

"I gotta get going," Alice stated. "I'll be late for my class. See you later! Love you!" She kissed him quickly on the cheek before gathering her things and leaving for work.

"I love you, too," Hatter shouted after her. He walked into their bedroom and opened up the drawer of his nightstand to find Alice's gift so he could wrap it. Placing the small box on the wrapping paper, he did just as Alice showed him and ended up with a perfectly wrapped gift. He took a piece of light blue ribbon and curled it, finally tying it around the present. He put it under their tree with the rest of the gifts.

* * *

When Alice came home, she found Hatter asleep on the couch and a Hallmark Christmas movie on the TV. She was on the phone with her mom and snow covered her hair.

"Mhmm, yes mom. Ooh I don't know, I mean we always have it at your apartment. Are you sure? Yea I'm home now. No, he's asleep. Okay, I'll tell him. Love you too, bye," Alice told Carol. She walked over to where Hatter was sleeping and placed a kiss on the top of his head. She picked his hat up off the floor where it must've fallen and placed it on the coffee table. Alice sat down next to his sleeping form and got lost in the Christmas movie on TV.

"Ello my beautiful Alice," Hatter muttered sleepily.

"Hey, you're awake," Alice smiled. "My mom wanted me to tell you to call her back later and that she loves you."

"She's been like a second mother to me," Hatter chuckled. "I'll do that in a bit. How was work?"

"Oh, ya know, same old. Taylor says hi. We saw her at the mall that day," Alice told him.

"Ah, yes, I remember," Hatter stated. "I'll call your mum back real quick."

"Okay. What should we have for dinner?" Alice asked.

"Whatever you want is fine, love," Hatter responded. He went to their room to make the call, knowing exactly why she wanted him to call her back. He was in the know about what Carol wanted to get Alice. While that conversation was being held, Alice made a call of her own to order pizza. She didn't feel like cooking that night. Hatter came out a few minutes later. "Find anything you want?"

"Yep, I ordered pizza," Alice smirked.

"I'm always ready for pizza," Hatter laughed.

"Same here," Alice agreed. It wasn't long before the pizza came and Alice set it out on the counter. Hatter took out two wine glasses. "What in the world are you doing? Is this an official date?"

"Sort of," Hatter grinned.

"Where did you get the wine?" Alice asked.

"From Wonderland; I promise it's good, you'll love it," Hatter replied, pouring some in each glass. Alice took a bite of her slice of pizza and took the glass he handed her.

"Well, if you think I'll love it, I'll try it. I'm trusting you," Alice teased. She took a small sip and the sweetness washed over her taste buds. Hatter's face was eager with anticipation like a child on Christmas morning. "This is really good."

"Glad you like it, love," Hatter smiled, taking a sip of his own before grabbing a slice of pizza. They spent the night watching heartwarming Hallmark Christmas movies on the couch with the pizza on the coffee table along with their nearly empty wine glasses. Alice was curled up beside him with his arm wrapped around her.

"I love you so much, Alice," Hatter whispered.

"Mmm, I love you too, Hatter," Alice said softly and nuzzled closer to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for your reviews ichyabbygirl2345! I hope y'all liked this chapter! If anyone has any prompt ideas, I'm all ears! :)


	16. Snowed In

On Friday morning, Alice and Hatter woke up to snow covered streets. There was a message on her cellphone from the owner of the dojo telling her that they're all taking a snow day. Snow was piled high against doors to apartment buildings and businesses. Hatter's shop would not be opening today either.

"Well, looks like we're snowed in for the day," Alice remarked.

"Ah, it's not so bad, love. It could be worse," Hatter pointed out.

"You're right. I could've been stuck at work or with someone who's insufferable," Alice joked.

"Yep, I'm afraid you're stuck with me," Hatter teased.

"Is it really being stuck if I want to be snowed in with you?" Alice questioned.

"S'pose not," Hatter smiled. He pressed his lips gently in her hair. "What should we do then?" Alice had a thoughtful look cross her face.

"Wanna do something I used to do when I was little?" Alice asked him.

"Sure, what'd ya have in mind?" Hatter responded.

"Well, I used to do this on my snow days in elementary school. I would build a fort out of blankets and pillows in the living room and watch movies all day," Alice informed him.

"Alice, that's brilliant! Sounds like fun," Hatter exclaimed, showing off his dimpled smile.

"C'mon," Alice giggled, taking his hand in hers. They brought out all of the blankets and pillows they could find and started building their fort. A pillow slipped from his grip, falling onto Alice's head which caused a brief pillow fight and lots of laughter. Eventually, the fort was built and movies were picked out. Alice and Hatter were snuggled together in their pajamas under a blanket. The first movie on the list was Disney's _Alice in Wonderland_.

"This is the stupidest tea party I've ever been to in all my life," Alice quoted along with the movie.

"Oi!" Hatter exclaimed with mock seriousness. Alice laughed at his show of feeling insulted.

"Here, I'll make it all better," Alice joked as she kissed his cheek. The next movies they watched were two of the _Harry Potter_ films: Hatter's favorite and then Alice's favorite. They kept repeating the spells to each other for fun throughout the films. Alice told him she was a Gryffindor and had him take the quiz on her phone. Hatter got Ravenclaw. When those went over with, they were trying to think up of something else to watch.

"Ooh I know something you'd love," Alice exclaimed. She ran over to the shelf filled with DVDs, nearly tripping over her flannel pajama pants. She came back over with a couple of DVDs in her hand. Hatter looked at the cover.

" _Doctor Who_?" Hatter asked.

"Exactly," Alice laughed. "Just trust me, you'll love it. Wait…you do trust me right?"

"Of course I do! Why would you think I didn't?" Hatter asked.

"It's just never been established before," Alice replied with a shrug. She put in the first disc of the rebooted series and sat back down with Hatter. He ended up loving it so much, they binged the first three seasons for the rest of the night. When they went to bed after deciding to clean up in the morning, they talked until one of them fell asleep. Alice was asleep first.

"I hope things stay this way forever. I love you," Hatter whispered. He assumed she didn't hear him but he also didn't see the small smile displayed on her lips as he snuggled in closer.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks again for your reviews and prompt ideas, ichyabby2345! I obviously do not own Alice in Wonderland, Harry Potter or Doctor Who but I do have the DVDs :p I hope y'all enjoyed this snowed in chapter!


	17. A Day In The Snow

Alice had taken Hatter to Pilgrim Hill at Central Park. There was a chill in the air and snow covered the ground, sparkling in the sunlight. There were children playing all around them, sledding down the hill and building snowmen. Alice planned on taking Hatter sledding for the first time. They managed to get their sled up to the top of the hill. When Alice took a seat on it, she motioned for Hatter to get on behind her.

"Why don't you lean forward and put your arms around my waist," Alice teased. Hatter laughed at her remark.

"If you say so, love," Hatter replied, doing as she said. Pushing off slightly, they were sliding downhill, the cold air stinging their faces. They were going down relatively quick, enjoying the moment together. The sled stopped when it hit a small snow bank at the bottom. Alice was laughing as the jolt from hitting the snow knocked her back into Hatter slightly. "Someone's eager," Hatter teased.

"Mhmm, yep that's me," Alice replied with a playful roll of her eyes. They sled down the hill a couple of more times before deciding to build their own snowman. They began getting the largest portion rolled up, struggling a bit before successfully building the foundation. Hatter attempted doing the middle portion several times before he had Alice help him. Lastly, they made the head and placed it on top, making sure it wouldn't roll off.

"Alright, that wasn't too bad," Hatter commented. "Now what?"

"We find sticks for the arms," Alice responded sorting through the small fallen sticks buried in the snow. "Here we go." They both stuck one on each side of the middle layer. She found two acorn caps to use for eyes but Hatter was up to something, creating more of the snowman's face. Somehow, by some miracle, he had gotten a beard made out of snow to stick on to it.

"What do ya think?" Hatter asked.

"It looks a bit like Charlie," Alice laughed, placing the acorn caps on the face. "Okay, a lot like Charlie." Hatter laughed along with her.

"That's what I was going for," Hatter admitted.

"You did a pretty good job of it," Alice replied. She took out her cellphone and they took a picture with their wintey creation. A small breeze caused a chill to go up Alice's spine.

"C'mon, love, let's get back home so you can warm up a bit, yea?" Hatter said, putting his arm around her. She nodded her head, giving him a small smile and headed back to their cozy apartment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry that this one is a bit short but I've had such a busy day lol. I still hope this chapter was enjoyable! :)


	18. Carriage Ride

Hatter couldn't wait for tonight. He had a surprise for Alice that he knew she would just love. His excitement shown by the way he practically skipped up the stairs to their apartment. As he walked through the door, Hatter found Alice entranced in a book, reading glasses set upon her face. She looked up as the sound of the door clicking shut distracted her.

"Hey you," Alice smiled. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, ya know, same old," Hatter replied. Alice quirked an eyebrow at his response. "I was thinkin' maybe we should go out tonight. It's only snowing lightly and we could have some fun."

"What'd you have in mind?" Alice asked.

"You'll see, but you should put on something warm," Hatter suggested. Alice closed her book, leaving it and her glasses on the coffee table. She slipped into their bedroom to find something to wear. When she came back out, Alice was dressed in the purple velvet coat she wore in Wonderland, a black beanie and a white knit infinity scarf.

"So, where to?" Alice questioned, taking Hatter's hand in hers.

"It's a surprise," Hatter smirked. "Keep your eyes closed, I'll guide you." He led her down the stairs and walked out of the building's door into the snowy evening. "Okay, open them." Alice did as he said and gasped softly. There was a horse and carriage waiting for them on the snow dusted road.

"Hatter," Alice breathed, "this is amazing." He gave her his signature dimpled grin meant only for her as she hugged him tight. Hatter helped her up into the carriage and climbed in after her. The horse began to lead the carriage down the road.

"Surprised?" Hatter asked.

"Very," Alice responded. "For as long as I've lived here, I've actually never done this before. Thank you, Hatter, I love it." She placed her cool lips against his cheek and snuggled in close to him, enjoying the falling snow and the magical atmosphere. They passed by Wollman Rink at the southern end of Central Park, watching the ice skaters glide on the ice as they rode along. Snow was sprinkled on both of their heads and caught in Alice's eyelashes.

"I love you, my beautiful Alice," Hatter whispered, kissing the top of her head. She said nothing but lifted her head to capture his lips with hers. It was soft and gentle, their hearts swelling with the immense love they had for one another. Alice nuzzled her cold nose against his as they continued to kiss. Their lips parted and she laid her head upon his shoulder with Hatter keeping his arm around her.

"You make me so happy," Alice spoke softly. She felt his arm bring her closer to him. They enjoyed the rest of their carriage ride, admiring the snow covered sights, the city lights causing the snow to sparkle in the glow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I've had this one planned for a while and I'm so happy with how it turned out. I think I painted a good picture for the moment. I hope y'all enjoyed this fluff filled chapter! We're getting closer to Christmas!


	19. The Nutcracker

It was Monday night and Alice had decided to take Hatter to see The Nutcracker for the first time. She explained how the story is told through the music and the dancing. He was very receptive to the idea and excited to see it. They had already taken their seats in the theatre.

"This is my absolute favorite ballet," Alice told him ecstatically. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Hatter replied. They watched the performance with awe. The Nutcracker March was always a fun number to see. Hatter was amazed by the way they could dance across the stage like that. As Clara's story with The Nutcracker and the Rat King continued, the more entranced they both became. Even after seeing it a few times before, Alice always enjoyed it as much as her first time.

The Divertissement was being performed and it was full of energy and grace. Out of the corner of her eye, Alice could see Hatter slightly swaying to the music just like she does at times. It took all she had to stifle her laugh. The Waltz of the Flowers was now beginning.

"This is one of my favorites," Alice whispered to him. He gave her a smile and they both turned their attention back to the stage. The movements blended so beautifully; every pirouette, every arabesque. They eventually got to the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy in the Pas De Deux. This one was Alice's most favorite dance ever since she was a little girl. She had taken ballet after her parents took her to see it for the first time at the age of six. She did it up until her father disappeared and immediately quit, never looking back. Now that Alice knows he never left by his own will, she regretted hanging up her pointe shoes. The Closing Waltz and Grand Finale were upon them and when the show was over, they gave a standing ovation along with everyone else.

"That was brilliant," Hatter exclaimed as they left the theatre and walked out into the snowy street.

"I'm so glad you loved it," Alice smiled.

"I bet you could do that," Hatter told her.

"Maybe, at one time I could've," Alice replied.

"What do you mean?" Hatter asked.

"After my mom and dad took me to see it when I was six, I wanted to take ballet classes. I did it up until I was ten," Alice explained.

"So, when your father disappeared…" Hatter began.

"I stopped taking the classes," Alice finished. "I wish I hadn't though." Hatter laced his gloved fingers through hers and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"It's alright, love," Hatter said reassuringly. Alice gave him a small smile and they walked home through the crisp winter's air.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Another short one because I had another busy day lol. I obviously do not own The Nutcracker. This was a bit inspired by the Hallmark Movie I watched last night called A Nutcracker Christmas. Watch it, you'll love it. Thanks for the reviews as always :)


	20. Dancing In The Snow and Scrabble

Alice and Hatter were enjoying the Christmas music that the small brass band was playing. There was a crowd gathered around for the performance. As the snow started to fall, Hatter grabbed her hand and twirled her around. The snow crunched under their feet as they danced. The crowd spread out to give them some room, admiring the graceful way they moved together. Alice let out a small laugh when Hatter lifted her and spun her around. When the song ended, the crowd cheered for the band and the dancing of the two strangers in love.

Eventually, they made it back to their apartment and shed the warm coats they were wearing. Alice disappeared into their bedroom, coming out in pajamas and with Scrabble in her hands.

"I assume you're here to challenge me," Hatter teased.

"Yep, that's right," Alice smiled. They warmed up leftovers from the night before and gathered around the coffee table where the game was set up. Only a few minutes in of their first round of scrabble, Alice had to keep looking up his words in the dictionary but couldn't find them anywhere and Hatter had insisted they were real words. It wasn't until he spelled out borogove that she realized he was using Wonderland words. So she adjusted the rules accordingly only because the rules don't state they have to be words from _this_ world.

"Now that we have that settled," Hatter laughed, "may we continue?"

"Yes, we may," Alice said with a playful roll of her eyes.

"Do Charlie's words count?" Hatter asked as a joke.

"What, like galadoon de boosh?" Alice laughed.

"Exactly, love," Hatter replied with a grin.

"Oh, why not," Alice conceded. Eventually, they stopped paying attention to their scores and just had fun creating outrageous words and applying their own definitions. They played three rounds before deciding to finally get some sleep. Alice laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Goodnight, Alice," Hatter whispered, kissing the top of her head softly.

"Goodnight, Hatter," she replied sleepily.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is one of the days where I didn't have a planned prompt but it turned out better than I expected. Tomorrow is a Christmas movie prompt and then we'll get to a Wonderland visit, parts 1  & 2 of the Christmas Eve party and then Christmas day. There will be an epilogue which is gonna be New Year's Eve! 3 As always, thanks for the reviews and support!


	21. Christmas Movies

It was a typical Wednesday night for them. Hatter helped Alice cook her homemade vegetable soup for dinner. Truth be told, it was a favorite of his.

"So, my mom keeps insisting we hold her annual Christmas party here in our apartment," Alice informed him.

"Oh, I know, she talked to me about it too," Hatter replied. "I don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind either, I just find it weird is all," Alice told him. "Maybe it's just because it's our first Christmas together."

"Probably," Hatter agreed, eating a spoonful of soup. Though, that was a reason as to why, Hatter knew what the other reasons were. He began to lose himself in his thoughts of the events to come in just three days.

"Hatter," Alice repeated for the second time.

"Hmm? Sorry, love," Hatter answered.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Couldn't be better," he smiled. "Just… I was thinking about us visiting Wonderland tomorrow and bringing Charlie back with us for Christmas."

"I'm excited for that too," Alice exclaimed.

"Why don't we watch some more Christmas movies?" Hatter suggested. "I'd love to see more!"

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Let me go see which ones we I have left," Alice responded. She bent down to see what movies he hadn't seen yet. "How about these? They're animated Christmas specials I always watched when I was little. It's kind of tradition to watch them every year."

"Perfect," Hatter exclaimed. They made popcorn and sat down together to watch classics like _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ , _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_ and _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_. Hatter had an endless amount of questions for her about them, until finally, Alice had enough. They were now watching _Frosty the Snowman_.

"How can a snowman actually come to life?" he questioned. Alice threw a handful of popcorn at him playfully. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Do you always have to ask so many questions," Alice laughed. "You're from Wonderland, Hatter. You're not supposed to care for logic."

"I was just curious, Alice," Hatter told her, kissing her temple. "Besides, I rather like these shows."

"I'm glad," Alice replied. "Toss one?" Hatter took a piece of popcorn and threw it towards her and she successfully caught it in her mouth.

"You finally did it," Hatter cheered, showing off his dimples. She gave him a smile that lit up her entire face. He kissed her firmly with no hesitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer. It wasn't long before deep, drawn out kisses turned into small, playful kisses that Alice would press against various parts of his face and neck. Hatter also returned the favor. The movie was long forgotten as they only paid attention to each other. She moved back to his lips, capturing them in a slow, lingering kiss that left them with racing hearts and butterflies in the pits of their stomachs.

"I'm so happy I met you," Alice whispered in his ear, causing him to kiss her once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I do not own any of the movies mentioned. Thank you so much for the reviews! We're getting closer to the end of this fic and it's always bittersweet when I get to the last 5 chapters. I hope y'all enjoyed this one!


	22. Wonderland

"All ready to go, love?" Hatter asked, small travel bag in hand.

"Yep, as ready as I'll ever be," Alice confirmed, placing the strap of her bag over her shoulder. They stood in front of the ornate-framed looking glass, hands clasped together, and walked through. There would be no falling this time. They stepped through it like a doorway into the looking glass hall to be greeted by none other than Charlie.

"Alice of Legend and Harbinger," Charlie exclaimed with a bow, "welcome back to Wonderland. I, Charles Eustace Fotheringhay Le Malvois III, have missed you both dearly." Alice couldn't help but smile as she went to hug their old friend.

"We missed you too, Charlie," Alice told him.

"It's great to see ya again," Hatter smiled.

"Likewise, Harbinger," Charlie replied. "Come, let's take you to the palace; King Jack has rooms made up for you."

"Rooms? As in separate?" Alice asked. "Oh, boy."

"You can take him, love," Hatter joked.

"Nah, not worth it; I have a better idea," Alice responded. Once they reached the palace, they were greeted by Duchess.

"So happy to see the two of you back," she smiled. "Jack, darling, they're here!" The king stepped into the entrance hall.

"Ah, Alice and Hatter, I have your rooms ready," he informed them.

"Jack Frederick Heart," Duchess scolded, "You will give them a room to share."

"Actually," Alice piped up, "I was thinking you could relieve Charlie of his duties for the night and we could stay at the fortress for old time's sake."

"That's a brilliant idea, love," Hatter beamed.

"It would be an honor, Just Plain Alice," Charlie said, head held high.

"Then it's settled," Alice stated.

"You heard the lady," Hatter nodded towards Jack. "Get a scarab ready to take us over to the Forest of Wabe."

"As you wish," Jack nodded.

"I hope you two have a nice stay in Wonderland," Duchess told them. "Please come back to see us before you go back home."

"We will," Alice confirmed.

* * *

The horses were brought by the scarab as well and the trio was riding through the forest, heading towards the fortress. Alice had her arms wrapped tightly around Hatter's waist and rested her head upon his shoulder, since she hadn't done it the first time she was here. _Second chances are real_ , Alice thought to herself. It was nearing the late afternoon when they arrived. It was just as she remembered. They dismounted off of the horses and stepped towards the fire pit.

"I will go out and find some borogove for us to eat tonight," Charlie announced. "Shan't be long." He wandered off into the forest.

"He'll be okay, right?" Alice asked Hatter.

"Sure he will. He survived out here for a long time before," Hatter replied.

"Good point," Alice agreed. She took a few drawn out steps, looking around at the old kingdom around them. Hatter watched as Alice took in the familiar view.

"Just like old times, yea?" Hatter asked.

"Yea," Alice answered, "except we're not running for our lives." She walked back around and hugged him from behind. "Plus, I have an amazing, trustworthy boyfriend this time."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Hatter inquired.

"You wouldn't know him," Alice joked, keeping her arms wrapped around him. "He has a sweet, soft voice and an adorable smile. Oh, and he's got the most beautiful dark brown eyes I've ever seen, always full of love. He's so good to me and he makes me very happy."

"Sounds like a great bloke," Hatter smiled. Alice came around to face him.

"He really is," she said softly before pressing a gentle kiss against his lips. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. With every short parting of their lips, they whispered their love for one another. Parting their lips for a final time, Alice leaned her head against his, looking into those big brown eyes she loved so much.

"I've got the most beautiful girl I've ever known," Hatter said in a soft tone. "She's got long, dark hair that I love running my fingers through and the most gorgeous blue eyes. She has a kind, loving heart. The best part is that she loves me for who I am and she made me a better man for her."

"Hatter," Alice cried from happiness, placing a hand against his cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Alice. Always will," Hatter replied.

* * *

When Charlie returned, he began to cook the borogove as they all caught up with one another, enjoying the company of good friends.

"So, Charlie," Hatter began. "We were wonderin' if you'd wanna come back with us for a bit to celebrate Christmas." Alice took a bite of the barbecued borogove, savoring the taste.

"What's Christmas?" Charlie asked with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"It's a holiday in my world," Alice explained. "There's a big dinner and gift giving and it's a holiday spent with family. We couldn't very well spend it without you, seeing as you're like family to us." For once, Charlie had nothing to say. His eyes were brimming with tears.

"It's been a long time since I've had a family," Charlie choked out. "Thank you, Alice and Harbinger. I would be honored to celebrate with you." Alice and Hatter stood up and walked over to Charlie, giving him a hug.

"Of course, mate, you're like our crazy uncle," Hatter laughed. Alice and Charlie laughed with him.

"We would be honored to have you," Alice added.

"You two are all the family I have and I couldn't have better friends," Charlie told them. They finished their meal and Charlie turned in for the night. He fell asleep quickly. Hatter was sitting on the log next to Alice who was watching the sparks fly up from the fire. The glow of the flames lit up her face and it reminded Hatter of a moment in the past. He remembered how he couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked and she still looked just as beautiful.

"Jack's a lucky guy," Hatter whispered.

"What?" Alice turned to him, confused at his statement. Hatter felt the déjà vu wash over him.

"That's what I said last time we were here and we were arguing about saving Jack," Hatter explained. "At the time, I thought he was so lucky to have an amazing girl like you who would stop at nothing to save him; to fight for him. That bugger never truly saw what he had. He took you for granted. What he had; that's what I wanted and needed. Alice, I am so lucky to have you. You may not realize it, but you've truly changed my life. I will never take you for granted. That's a promise."

Alice was speechless. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Hatter, I'm sorry I didn't realize how amazing you are back then. Thank you, for everything you've done and for loving me unconditionally. And of course, I would never take you for granted. When I stumbled into this crazy world, falling in love with you was the last thing my heart expected. I am so happy that I came here. I don't regret any of it," Alice told him. Hatter gave her a bright, dimpled smile.

"Come on, love," Hatter got up and extended his hand to her. She took it and he led her over to the old bed that she stayed in the first time. They laid down next to one another. Alice snuggled up to him.

"Goodnight Hatter," Alice yawned. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, my love," Hatter whispered, kissing the top of her head. They would head back tomorrow morning with Charlie.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This one was pretty long which is why it took me all day to finish it lol! Thanks to IchyAbbyGirl2345 for the prompt of a Wonderland visit and the lovely reviews! All that's left is parts 1  & 2 of the Christmas party, Christmas day and New Year's Eve!


	23. Christmas Party Part 1

The next morning, Alice, Charlie and Hatter were back at the palace. Keeping true to her word, Alice was talking with Duchess while Jack tried to maintain a more than awkward conversation with Hatter and Charlie.

"In case we don't see one another again, I just want to wish you and Hatter all the luck in both worlds," Duchess smiled.

"Thanks," Alice replied. "I hope all goes well for you and Jack as well."

"Thank you. You know, you and Hatter are more than welcome to attend our wedding next month," Duchess informed her.

"We'd love to," Alice told her. An actual conversation between Hatter and Jack was in full swing about the reformations he's been making when Duchess and Alice approached. Charlie was sitting on a couch, lost in his own mind. Alice joined him there, happy that everyone was finally getting along. She began to get lost in her thoughts. The thing that kept crossing her mind was Duchess and Jack's wedding, not because of any reason except that it got her thinking about her relationship with Hatter.

Alice kept asking herself questions. _I'm in love with him and I trust him completely. He makes me happy. Can I see a future with him?_ She paused to glance over at her behatted boyfriend. _Yes. Of course I can._ Thinking back through everything they went through in Wonderland and the amazing last ten months they spent together since reuniting. _I want him to marry me._

"Alice," Hatter called out. No answer. "Love? Are you okay?" He placed a hand against her cheek, causing her to come back to reality.

"Hmm? Sorry, I guess I zoned out," Alice laughed nervously.

"Ready to go home and get ready for the party," Hatter asked.

"Definitely," Alice exclaimed, reaching out for Charlie's arm. "Come on, you're coming with us, remember?"

"Oh, yes, that's right," Charlie realized. They were taken back to the looking glass hall where they said their goodbyes. Alice went through first and Hatter helped Charlie who had never traveled through before. They came out into Alice and Hatter's bedroom where the looking glass was kept. It stood vertically so they could step right through instead of falling.

"That worked out well," Hatter grinned. Alice was observing Charlie for a moment.

"I'll be right back," Alice told Hatter.

"Where are ya going?" he asked.

"I'm going out to pick up a couple of outfits for Charlie. I have an idea on what his sizes would be," Alice informed him. "We'll start preparing for the party when I get back or the two of you can start on things."

* * *

When Alice returned, she found Hatter baking the cookies for tonight just like she showed him. Charlie was on the couch entranced by the Christmas movies Hatter turned on for him.

"Find things for him, love?" Hatter asked.

"Yes, I did," Alice replied. "Thanks for starting the cookie baking; they smell delicious."

"Ah it's no problem," Hatter smiled.

"Alice of Legend, you have returned," Charlie exclaimed, looking back over at her from the couch.

"Yes, I'm back," Alice laughed. "Just remember to only call me Alice when the party happens. I brought clothes for you." She handed him the bag. "There's a bathroom right down that hallway there if you wanna change." Charlie stood up and followed where she was pointing. He motioned towards the door and Alice nodded her head in affirmation.

"Got the third batch in the oven," Hatter told her. "Wanna take over?"

"Sure thing," Alice smiled, stealing a cookie off of the platter.

"Oh, sure, eat them before the party even starts," Hatter chuckled.

"What?" Alice asked with half a cookie in her mouth. "They're really good." Charlie had seen the exchange and smiled to himself. Seeing his best friends so happy together warmed his heart. He had successfully dressed himself in the foreign clothing called jeans and a red button up shirt.

"Charlie, hey mate, Alice picked out the right clothes for ya," Hatter remarked.

"They look nice," Alice added, preparing another dozen cookies while she waited for the others to finish. The buzzer sounded and Hatter walked over to answer the door. "Who is it," Alice called out.

"It's your mum, love," Hatter replied as Carol stepped into the room.

"You've decorated your apartment so beautifully, sweetie," Carol complimented.

"Thanks, mom, I had a lot of help from Hatter," Alice responded.

"I brought over the finger foods for the party," Carol told them, setting everything on the table in the small dining room. The counter was covered with Christmas trays that held cookies, brownies and various candies. "Oh hello," Carol greeted as she noticed Charlie. "I'm Carol, Alice's mother."

"Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay Le Malvois III," Charlie bowed. "It is an honor to meet the Alice of Legend's mother."

"We just call him Charlie," Alice laughed until her stomach hurt.

"I take it he's the knight that helped you two in Wonderland," Carol assumed.

"Yep, that's him. We invited him over to spend the Christmas weekend with us," Alice informed her. "He's learning about Christmas through the movies on TV."

"That I am. It seems to be a very frabjous holiday," Charlie exclaimed.

"Ya got that right, Charlie," Hatter agreed.

"Hatter, can you take that batch out of the oven? I'm still balling dough over here," Alice asked.

"Of course, love," Hatter replied. He took the cookie sheet out and set it on the cooling rack. "Want me to decorate these when they cool?"

"If you could, please," Alice responded. "Mom, you want something to drink? We've got a variety in the fridge. Or you could get a head start on the wine." Carol laughed.

"I think I'll just have water for now," Carol said, opening the fridge. "Are you sure you don't need me to help with anything?"

"No, we're fine here. Enjoy the Christmas movies with Charlie," Alice insisted. Every now and then, Hatter would bump into Alice by accident as they both moved around in the kitchen. Once the last batch was taken out of the oven, they decorated the cookies together, eventually moving them onto a platter.

They now stood next to each other, looking over into the living room at the movie playing. Hatter looked up and saw they were underneath the mistletoe. Alice looked over at him.

"What are you—"Alice was cut off by Hatter's sweet kisses placed upon her lips. Carol and Charlie turned to see what was happening, both smiling.

"They deserve to be happy more than anyone I know," Charlie commented to no one in particular.

"I couldn't agree more," Carol added.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We're getting closer to the surprises in store! The actual party will be tomorrow's chapter and then of course Christmas day! I hope y'all enjoyed today's chapter! Let me know your thoughts! I love feedback!


	24. Christmas Party Part 2

A few hours later, Alice's family on her mom's side arrived consisting of her aunt, uncle, grandmother and her cousins who had kids of their own. Christmas music was playing throughout the apartment and the air was filled with the smell of freshly baked cookies and brownies. The dining room table had finger foods placed around it. One counter was taken over by Christmas platters of dessert items and the other counter served as a hot chocolate bar that Alice set up with bowls of marshmallows, peppermints and cinnamon sticks.

Alice's cousins' children were very taken by Charlie and Hatter as they spun stories about the Wonderland of old. Of course, the kids wouldn't ever know the legends were true. Carol was talking animatedly with her sister and brother-in-law.

"Ever read Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?" Hatter asked Alice's youngest second cousin, Isabella. Alice stepped closer to overhear the conversation.

"Yes," Isabella exclaimed.

"Who's your favorite character?" Alice chimed in.

"You are!" Isabella answered.

"Me? I'm not in the book," Alice told her.

"You're Alice though," Isabella reasoned. Hatter gave her a smile as wide as the Cheshire's.

"My favorite is the Mad Hatter," Isabella's brother, Simon, announced.

"And mine is the Cheshire cat," Lewis added.

"Those are all wonderful choices," Charlie told them. Alice was enjoying the time spent with Hatter, Charlie and her little cousins.

"David, Alice, Charlie" Carol called out. "Get over here you three!"

"Come on," Alice said extending her hand to Hatter. "Mom probably wants me to introduce you two to everyone." She was right about that. Her aunt, uncle, grandmother and cousins were curious about the man who finally managed to capture Alice's heart and the strange elderly man with them.

"There they are," Carol smiled.

"Everyone, this is H—David," Alice told them.

"David Hatter," he smiled as he shook everyone's hands and learned their names.

"I can see why Alice is so taken with you," her cousin, Jennifer, remarked. "How long have you two been together?"

"A little over ten months," Alice answered, glancing at Hatter with love in her eyes.

"And what an amazing ten months it's been," Hatter added.

"Oh, and this is Charlie," Alice motioned to the old knight. "He's David's great-uncle." Everyone greeted him with handshakes and hugs.

* * *

The rest of the party was filled with stories that made everyone laugh and also consisted of playing games with the sugared up kids. Hatter was very good with them and they loved to play with him. He even let them play with his hat. It made Alice happy to see such interactions.

"Thank you for inviting me, Alice," Charlie told her.

"Of course," Alice replied. "What's Christmas if we don't have the _whole_ family here?"

As the party was getting close to ending, an annual tradition was announced by her mother just like every year before.

"Alright, everyone, now every year we have one person open a gift early and we've all decided that Alice should be the one who does," Carol exclaimed. Everyone was gathered in the living room filling the couches and the little ones sat on the floor. Alice, Hatter and Carol were still standing.

"David, why don't you give Alice your gift," she smiled with a gleam in her eye. Hatter found the small wrapped box that was under the tree and handed it to Alice. She undid the wrapping paper, revealing a small velvet box.

"Hatter," Alice gasped quietly so that only he could hear. Everything in her knew what this was but she was a bit nervous to open it. Hatter noticed her frozen state and gently took the box from her slender fingers.

"Alice," Hatter began, kneeling down on one knee. "I always knew there was something special about you from the day we met. We've been through so much together; so many adventures. I could never picture my life without you. I'm not even certain how I made it so far before finding you. I love you more than words can say. Would you consider going on another adventure and marry me?"

Hatter opened the box, revealing a beautiful sapphire ring. The band had a look of entwining vines where it connected to the sapphire. There were diamonds that studded the entwined portions of the band. Alice's eyes welled up with tears that were slipping as she answered him.

"Yes, of course I will," she cried with joy. Hatter gave her his dimpled grin that made her heart skip a beat. He stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. Alice didn't hesitate to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back lovingly. They were both so filled with happiness. Their lips parted and Alice held onto him in a hug.

"I love you," Alice whispered to him. Everyone cheered for the newly engaged couple and Charlie even had a few tears threatening to spill over. When it was time for everyone to leave, they congratulated them one last time. Carol was the last to leave, as she hugged both Alice and Hatter. She waved goodbye to Charlie and said she'd see them for Christmas tomorrow. Alice and Hatter had the guest bedroom made up for the old knight and he bid them goodnight with hugs.

Alice still felt dazed by the events of the night. Her head was spinning with all of the emotions she was feeling. She was already curled up in bed when Hatter came in. He took a moment to memorize her from her sleepy blue eyes looking at the ring on her finger and her dark hair tied in a loose messy bun.

"Hey you," Alice spoke softly.

"Hey," Hatter smiled before getting into bed next to her and turning out the light. She moved closer to lay her head on his chest.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now," Alice whispered in the darkness.

"I think I have an idea," Hatter replied, tracing circles against the sliver of skin revealed on her back. Alice lifted her head just slightly so that her lips could reach and placed a soft kiss against his neck before nuzzling against him. He returned a kiss on the top of her head before they murmured goodnights and I love yous to each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Getting this uploaded now that it's past midnight lol because I'm gonna be super busy tomorrow! If you wanna see a picture of the ring, go to Archive of Our Own and search for simplyshelbs16. You'll find this fic and there's a photo within this chapter on there. Let me know what you thought of the proposal! I really wanna hear your feels haha!


	25. Christmas Day

Christmas morning arrived and Hatter woke before anyone else. He didn't want to move for fear of waking up a very cuddly Alice. She had a smile gracing her lips as she slept. Hatter's heart skipped a beat as he held the woman he loved in his arms. He lowered his head slightly so that he could capture her lips in a kiss. It wasn't long before Alice reciprocated.

"Well, good morning to you too," she smiled.

"Happy Christmas, my Alice," Hatter said softly.

"Merry Christmas, Hatter," Alice replied, giving him a chaste kiss.

"You're quite chipper today," Hatter told her. "Then again, I suppose I am too." He gave her a mischievous grin and, before she knew it, he had his hands on her waist and lifted her just a foot above him. Alice let out a small shriek at the unexpectedness of it before breaking out into lighthearted laughter. He then brought her down and she rolled off of him, still giggling as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you," Alice told him in between kisses. They stopped abruptly when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yea," Hatter called out.

"Are you safe? I heard Just Plain Alice scream," Charlie asked quite seriously from the other side of the door. Alice burst out laughing again.

"We're fine, Charlie. We'll be out in a few minutes," she laughed. Alice and Hatter dressed for the day and stepped out into the living room to find Charlie already dressed and sitting on the couch completely zoned out.

"Happy Christmas, Charlie," Hatter cheerfully exclaimed.

"Happy Christmas, Harbinger and Lady Alice," Charlie smiled, snapping out of his thoughts. "What are the plans for today?"

"Well, we're gonna take what gifts are under the tree here to my mom's apartment and celebrate there today," Alice informed him. The three of them headed out into the snowy morning and made the short walk to Carol's apartment.

"Merry Christmas," Carol greeted as she opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, mom," Alice responded with a hug.

"That smells divine…what is it?" Charlie inquired.

"My mom's infamous homemade apple pie; it's to die for," Alice smiled.

"Oh, here let me take those and put them under the tree," Carol offered, taking the packages out of Hatter's arms. "I have breakfast made if anybody wants any. I cooked enough for everyone."

"That sounds wonderful, Ms. Hamilton," Hatter grinned.

"David, it's alright to call me Carol. After all, you are my future son-in-law," Carol pointed out.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone was gathered in the living room and Alice was handing out gifts. Carol opened hers first that was from both Alice and Hatter. Inside the neatly wrapped package was a special Christmas tea blend Hatter created and appropriately named Christmas Carol. The other item was a newly and beautifully framed photo of Alice with her parents.

"I figured since we all know the truth about daddy's disappearance, you'd want our family photo on the wall again," Alice explained. Tears welled up in Carol's eyes.

"Get over here, you two," she smiled. Alice and Hatter gave her hugs as she thanked them. Charlie opened his gift next. It was a leather-bound copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Alice through the Looking Glass_ that was annotated by Alice and Hatter just for him.

"Here, this should go inside of it," Alice told him, handing him a photo of the three of them at the Christmas party the night before.

"This is a most thoughtful gift," Charlie remarked. "Thank you."

"Ah, it was nothin'," Hatter replied with a small smile. He flipped the page to an illustration of the White Knight so that Charlie could see the notes written in the margins. Alice had drawn an arrow pointing to the knight and wrote, ' _Look, it's you!_ '

"I'm in your world's version of Wonderland? I feel honored," Charlie proclaimed. Carol handed her gift to Hatter which was a very nice brand new hat for his collection.

"Thank you, Carol, I love it," he told her, replacing his current hat with the new one. "How do I look?"

"Cute as always," Alice commented. She then handed Hatter the gift she created for him. He undid the wrapping paper to reveal a memory box. His eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Well, go on, open it," Alice encouraged. Inside of the box's lid, Alice had written the words _you're my wonderland_ in cursive script with a silver sharpie. The contents of the box contained several photos of the two of them, including the silly photo strips from the mall. Little sticky notes and love letters they wrote to one another were included. There were little trinkets reminiscent of their past dates. A particular one caught his eye. It was the menu from the pizza place where they had their very first date.

"Alice, this is," Hatter paused. "This is amazing. I can't believe you kept all of this stuff. Thank you, love."

"I'm glad you like it," Alice replied. "Here are a few more photos to add to it." She handed him photos that her mother had taken last night. One was a copy of the picture she gave Charlie and the other three were from the proposal. The first one had captured Alice's reaction to the ring box and the second one showed Hatter kneeling. The third photo was of their kiss after she had said yes.

It was time for Carol to get her present for Alice.

"Where are you going, mom?" Alice asked.

"Your gift is still in my bedroom. I'll be out in a minute," Carol replied. Hatter was grinning, as he was in the know. Alice caught on to him quick.

"You know something don't you," Alice remarked.

"Hmm? No idea what you're talking about," Hatter teased.

"That's a good girl," Carol praised. Alice's face scrunched up in confusion. Carol came back out and Alice didn't turn around until she heard a small meow and saw her mom holding a kitten with smoky grey fur and shining blue eyes.

"Oh my goodness, mom, she's adorable," Alice gasped.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie," Carol told her, handing the kitten into Alice's waiting hands. "I figured it's been a long time since you had Dinah that it was time for a new little one."

"She's perfect, thank you," Alice smiled. "What are we gonna call you?" Hatter brightened up even more at Alice's adoration of her new kitten.

"What kind of name are ya thinkin'?" Hatter asked.

"Something Wonderland-ish," Alice replied. "There's only Dinah and the Cheshire Cat in the stories, so—wait! I know exactly what to name you! How does Chessie sound?" The small kitten mewed at her. "Chessie it is."

"Welcome to the family, Chessie," Hatter smiled, gently petting the kitten.

* * *

Later that evening, they gathered around for Christmas dinner while Chessie pre-occupied herself with an old ball of yarn Carol had given her. Falling snow could be seen through the windows as the small family enjoyed their meal together. The sound of laughter filled the apartment and all was well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Merry Christmas to my readers! I hope y'all loved this chapter! The only thing left is to write the epilogue which will be posted on Monday! Thank you so much for the kind reviews; I wish I could give y'all hugs!


	26. Epilogue: New Year's Eve

Blue and silver decorations were sprinkled throughout the apartment. Finger foods, desserts and wine were placed out on the counter. Alice and Hatter were throwing a New Year's Eve party and had invited a small group of their closest friends. There was a knock on the door and Alice's best friend, Julia, was welcomed inside. Over the next few minutes, everyone else had arrived.

After socializing for a couple of hours, Alice had everyone write down their New Year's resolution and the slips of paper would be mixed together in a hat. Each person would then draw one out of the hat, reading it aloud and they'd have to guess who wrote it. There were eight people gathered including Alice and Hatter.

"Okay," Julia began, "this one says _I will work harder for that promotion next year_. Hmm, that's gotta be you, Liam."

"How'd you know?" Liam asked with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know, you only talk about it ALL the time," Julia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Ookay, my turn," Taylor said. "This says _I will read at least thirty books_. Okay, that's gotta be you, Julia, no denying."

"Yea, I'm too obvious," Julia shrugged. Liam took a paper out next.

" _I will continue to improve upon my insecurities to better myself for the man I love_ ," Liam read. "Damn, Alice, round of applause."

"Was it that obvious?" Alice questioned sheepishly. Hatter instinctively pulled her closer next to him.

"I hope you'll accept my help with that, love," he told her.

"I'll think about it," Alice teased. Matt went next.

"Okay," Matt started, "this one says _I will finally start taking classes from Alice_. William?"

"Nope, not me, dude," Will responded.

"It's me," Cheyenne exclaimed. "Okay, my turn…the only people we haven't discovered are William's, Matt's, David's and Taylor's. Let's see, it says _I will finally beat Matt on Call of Duty_. Gee, I wonder who that is…William!"

"That one IS me," William laughed. Cheyenne passed the hat to Alice.

"Alright, there's only three left who haven't been revealed," she stated. "Okay, here's one. _I've achieved quite a few goals over the past year and so my only desire is to marry the love of my life_." Alice turned to Hatter. "I believe this belongs to you," Alice smiled, pressing the paper into Hatter's hand.

"Ya sure about that love," Hatter teased.

"Very sure," Alice replied, passing the hat to Hatter.

"This can only be Matt or Taylor then," Hatter pointed out. " _I will finally ask Taylor out_." Everyone in the room had their jaws drop as Taylor started to blush.

"Alright, the cat's out of the bag," Matt admitted. "Would you like to go to dinner sometime?"

"Sure," Taylor giggled, her cheeks still flushed. Will took the last slip of paper from the hat.

"Okay, let's see what Taylor's resolution is," he stated. "Drum roll please." Liam and Cheyenne patted their legs for a makeshift drum roll. " _I will stop procrastinating and start writing my novel_. Nice goal; I applaud you." For the rest of the night, they played board games and card games until it was time to watch the ball drop. The countdown on the TV began.

 _10, 9, 8_

They all counted down with the crowd on the screen.

 _7, 6, 5_

Everyone inched closer to whom they had secretly chosen to kiss. (Of course Alice and Hatter were no secret.)

 _4, 3, 2_

The ball dropped further.

 _"_ 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR," they all exclaimed except for Alice and Hatter. He had already began kissing her and they rang in the New Year with their hearts full of love. Liam kissed Julia, while Cheyenne went for William. Matt kissed Taylor (obviously).

"Why did you kiss me before it was time? Not that I'm complaining," Alice asked after their lips parted.

"I wanted to end the year and begin the New Year kissing you," Hatter smiled.

"Happy New Year, Hatter," Alice said softly.

"Happy New Year, my Alice," he replied quietly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And that bittersweet feeling I always get when I finish a story is here. I had so much fun spending my December writing these fluffy Halice chapters! I really hope y'all enjoyed the conclusion to this story. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers: JillJones123, Guest (Rose), ichyabbygirl2345 and Guest (Midnight). I hope y'all have a Happy New Year!


End file.
